1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating anions in video appliances, which releases anions out of the appliance, using convection caused by heat from heating elements in the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several video appliances, such as a television receiver, a computer monitor, an audio/video system, etc., are usually used in a limited space. Thus, environmental problems arise from their use. That is, users of the appliances are exposed to an environment tainted with contaminates, such as dust, air pollution, cigarette smoke or the like.
Meanwhile, recently developed video appliances, having an apparatus for generating anions, create and release anions while performing their own functions, improving the environment.
Conventional video appliances which have an apparatus for generating anions, use an exhaust fan to release anions. This is the so-called forced blowing method.
However, such a method results in other problems. One is fan noise, which creates another environmental problem. Another is the necessity of adding extra components, e.g., the fan and circuitries to drive the fan. The additional components make it difficult to use the interior space of a product optimally. This is also contrary to the growing tendency to miniaturize products.
Finally, the cost that is spent on ancillary functions instead of primary functions will be increased. Aside from the increased cost of production due to the added components, there is an increase in power consumption, design cost, manufacturing cost, etc.